Dreamers High
by thelittledreamerdreams
Summary: Dreamers High: Where all your dreams come true. Well that's just what the motto says. Join some of your favourite Disney characters as they venture into the most dangerous place: High School.


WELL **HELLO THERE TO YOU ALL,**

 **IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU. Anyway so this is my disney story, I know this concept has been done many times, but I wanted to put my own spin on it so yeah...I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any other character involved in this story.**

 **Quote-** ' _Ladies do not start fights… but they can finish them' - Marie (Aristocats)_

 **Ariel Fishel**

A new school, just what Ariel needed. The last thing she wanted was to have to move to a completely different place and have to make completely new friends. She just wanted to go back home to where she grew up and where her best friend Mulan was.

I mean, who wants to be the new girl? No one. That's who. But she guessed she'd just have to suck it up and at least try to make some friends. Ariel quickly jumped in the shower and washed her long red hair. When she hopped out she put on her new and crisp school uniform, she then put on her necklace that her mother gave to her when she was 5.

Ariel's mother died when she was 6 and her necklace was the last thing that was just hers from her mother. Her dad, six other sisters and herself still missed her but it got easier every day.

Ariel grabbed her headphones and put them on. She loved music and I loved to sing but she only did it on her own or with her family, no one else had heard her sing. Apart from her best friend Mulan back in her hometown.

Her dad called out to her, "Come on Ariel, you're going to be late." She grabbed her bag and ran out to the car where two of her sisters, Arista and Andrina were waiting.

"Let's go," Ariel said.

The whole ride there their dad told them to make friends and that things won't be that bad. _'What would he know?'_ Ariel thought. ' _He never had to move schools when he was a kid.'_

They finally arrived at the school and Ariel's heart started to beat faster, she looked out the window to see the huge school; it looked like a place a princess would live. She gave her father a kiss goodbye and stepped out of the car. The engines roared and he drove away, _'No way of turning back now'_ she thought to herself. Arista and Andrina were already past the gates and walking up the stairs. So much for family sticking together.

Ariel walked through the gates and up the stairs, she stared at the doors for a minute or two. Finally, she built up the courage to open them and step in. The scene that was before her eyes was very different from her old school. She used to go to an old public school but this school was a private school and very prestigious.

There were people gathered in groups all around the place, there was talk and laughter coming from everywhere.

 _'Okay first thing first, find the principal's office.'_ Ariel said to herself. _'It can't be that hard, I mean, it's gotta be somewhere.'_

After a long time of searching Ariel finally found the office. She knocked on the door and heard a faint 'Come in'. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ahhh you must be Ariel Fishel, our new girl. Please take a seat" the principal, Mr Zeus, said to her.

She took a seat in front of him, "Welcome to Dreamers High" he grabbed something off his desk and passed it to her. "This is your information pack, it has your schedule, a map, a list of school clubs, the list of teachers, etc."

Ariel took the pack from his hand, "Now I have sent for someone to show you around but she hasn't seemed to have arrived yet".

Suddenly a girl with long blonde hair came rushing into the room, "Sorry I'm late sir, when I was walking to school I came across this injured chameleon on the sidewalk and I couldn't just leave it there so I took it back to my house to keep it safe and-" she was cut off by the principal.

"It's okay Rapunzel I don't need an explanation. I would like to introduce you to our new girl Ariel."

The girl-Rapunzel- turned to look at Ariel with a huge smile, "Hi there, I'm Rapunzel, a sophomore like you and I'm going to be your guide for today," she stuck out her hand for Ariel to take, so she shook it.

"Hey I'm Ariel," She said, feeling relieved that she had someone to help her and she seemed really nice.

"Well you two better get going, you don't have much time before the bell rings," Mr Zeus told them, so they made our way out.

"Don't worry too much, I was the new girl last year and I survived," Rapunzel told Ariel as she helped her find her locker.

"You were the new girl last year?" Ariel asked her.

"Yeah, I was really nervous because I came half-way through the year and I had been home schooled since I was a kid. But I made great friends. Speaking of friends, I'll introduce you to mine later."

They finally found Ariel's locker and she unpacked her bag, "Let's take a look at your schedule," Rapunzel took out Ariel's schedule and read it over, "So you have art with Mrs Radcliffe, which is lucky because I have that too," she told her.

On their way to class, they stopped at Rapunzel's locker so she could get her books. Finally, they reached the classroom and they both sat down next to each other. They talked for a bit about Ariel's life back home until the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Good Morning everyone," Mrs Radcliffe said sweetly, "Since today is the first day we are going to do a bit of freestyle, you can paint anything you want."

Everyone instantly started getting to work, Ariel picked up her paintbrush and stared at the blank canvas, thinking of something to paint. She finally decided to draw the ocean, she had always loved the water, and she grew up by the seaside.

Ariel looked over to Rapunzel's canvas and saw she was painting a beautiful meadow of flowers.

"That's really good," Ariel said in awe.

"Thanks, art is my best subject," she said blushing.

"No kidding" Ariel replied.

When the bell rung Rapunzel showed Ariel to her next class and told her to meet her at lunch and with that she was off to her own class. Ariel walked into the class and sat in a spare seat down the back hoping she hadn't drawn too much attention to herself.

* * *

Ariel made her way to Rapunzel's locker where she was waiting for her. They made their way to the cafeteria. They walked over to a table with two other girls sitting there already. One girl had light brown hair that was in a ponytail with a blue bow, she had a book laid out in front of her. The other girl had beautiful dark brown skin and dark brown hair up in a messy bun.

"Hey girls" Rapunzel greeted them and they all looked over to the pair. "This is Ariel, the new girl I was telling you about."

The first girl looked up from her book and smiled, "Hi, I'm Belle." Ariel smiled and shook her hand.

The second girl then stood up "Why hello there, I'm Tiana but you can call me Tia."

"It's great to meet you all," Ariel said to them.

Rapunzel sat down next to Belle and Ariel sat down next to Tiana, "So where are you from?" Tiana asked her.

"A small seaside town called Atlantica. We always swam in the water there, my sisters and I." Ariel replied.

"How many sisters do you have?" Belle asked.

"Six and I'm the youngest," Ariel told them.

They continued to talk for a little bit when a girl with light blonde hair barged over to their table.

"You will never guess who just asked me out," she exclaimed and then suddenly noticed me, "Oh and who might you be?" She asked me.

"Oh I'm Ariel" I replied.

"Oh, you are the new girl Rapunzel told us about. It is the just bee's knees to meet you. I'm Charlotte but people call me Lottie" she said smiling, "Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, you will never guess who just asked me out?"

"Who is it this week?" Tiana said as if it was a regular thing.

"Naveen Ranae!" Charlotte exclaimed happily.

"You mean that big headed heartbreaker?" Tiana asked obviously disgusted.

"Yes that's him- wait what?" Charlotte said, "Oh look that's him over there!" she pointed to a guy with dark skin and dark brown hair, Ariel had to admit he was good looking but not her type.

"Oh Naveen!" she exclaimed and made her way over to him.

"He better not break her heart or he will have to deal with me," Tiana exclaimed with distaste in her voice.

"Are you still holding the fact that he dared you to kiss a frog against him?" Belle asked with a laugh.

"He did not dare me to kiss a frog, he grabbed a frog and forced it against my lips!"

"Tia, that was back in kindergarten," Belle said laughing.

"It's not just that!" Tiana exclaimed "He goes out with a different girl every week and it's not for the same reason as Charlotte. Charlotte dreams of finding her prince, Naveen does it just to have fun!"

"Tia, why are you getting so worked up over this?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah Tia, it's almost as if you like him," Belle said teasingly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tiana exclaimed. "Why would I like him?"

"I was just kidding and anyway why would it be so bad if you liked him?" Belle asked.

"Because he's a player and I would never forgive myself if I fell for a player" Tiana replied.

Belle quickly changed the subject, "So Ariel, what do you have after lunch?"

"Um" I took out my schedule to have a look, "Biology with Ms Porter."

"Oh Tia and I have that class together as well," Belle told me. "Want to walk together?"

"Sure" I replied. "Okay meet us by the art room and we'll walk there," Tiana told me.

Ariel threw away her food scraps and made her way to her locker to get her things. The day seemed to be going really well and her nerves were starting to calm. She closed her locker and began to make her way over to the art room.

She suddenly felt herself come face to face with something hard and she fell down on the ground. 'Ow!' She exclaimed. Her stuff was all over the floor.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Ariel looked up to see the most handsome face she had ever seen.

"I wasn't looking where I was going," he said, she could barely get any words out.

"I-I-It's okay, I wasn't looking either." Ariel finally managed to get out. He stuck his hand out for her to take and she nervously took it.

He had jet black hair that hung over his gorgeous blue eyes. "Here let me get these for you." He bent down and started to pick up her things.

"Oh you don't have to," she replied and bent down as well. They both picked up all her stuff and then stood up.

"Here," he said passing her her stuff.

"Thanks," She blushed.

Suddenly the bell rang bringing her out of her trance, "Crap!" She said, "Sorry I have to go." Ariel said quickly and she began to walk away.

"Wait-" but she didn't hear the rest of what he said as she was already running to class.

Ariel walked into the classroom and spotted Belle and Tiana waiting for her with a spare seat. "I am so sorry," She said when she reached them, "I was on my way to meet you guys when I bumped into some boy and my stuff went everywhere and by the time I had everything the bell rung," She explained to them.

"It's okay, we just thought you got lost or something," Tiana replied, just as the teacher came in. "Alright class," Mr Lumiere began "Let's begin."

* * *

"So who was this mystery guy?" Tiana asked Ariel as they made their way to their next class.

"I don't know," she replied, "I never got his name."

"Well he must have been some guy considering the fact that you were all dazed in class," Belle said.

"I was not dazed!" Ariel exclaimed blushing,

"Course not," Tiana said smirking.

Tiana and Ariel said goodbye to Belle when they reached their English class, they both walked into the classroom. They headed to some seats in the middle of the room and sat down.

The whole lesson, Ariel kept thinking about her mystery boy and just how blue his eyes were.

* * *

Ariel waited for her dad outside the school with her two sisters, he was late, as usual. Finally, the car pulled up but instead of her dad driving, it was their butler, Sebastian. "Hey Sebastian," Ariel said hopping in the back with Arista, "Hello girls, sorry your dad could not make it, de usual meeting," he told them.

When they finally got home, Ariel went to her room and shut the door. She threw herself on her bed, exhausted. A lot had happened that day, she had made new friends, met a boy and had gotten heaps of homework.

She sighed as she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called as she sat up.

Her father opened the door and walked in, "Sorry I couldn't pick you up, you know how demanding being the boss of a company is."

"Yeah so demanding that it forces your family to pack up and move from their home to a whole new place" Ariel replied dryly.

"Look, Ariel, I know this move has been hard, but it's what's best for the family."

"I know dad, it's' just I feel that by leaving Atlantica, we are leaving mum behind."

"I know it's hard, but she'll always be with us in our hearts." He gave her a hug. "So did you make any new friends?" he asked her.

"Yeah a few," She said smiling.

"That's great. See you'll fit in great here."

He made his way to her door, "Dinner will be very soon." and with that, he closed the door and left. Ariel sighed and made her way over to her desk. "Might as well get started on my homework."

 **Aurora Briar**

Aurora woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring, interrupting her blissful sleep. She reached her hand out to stop the alarm. She groaned and sat up, _'Summer is now officially over.'_ Aurora thought to herself as she sat up putting on her slippers and dressing gown. Her phone then buzzed on her dresser, so she made my way over to it.

 **Ella: Hey Rose, you ready for the first day of school?**

 **Aurora: As ready as ever.**

 **Ella: I wish I could be as enthusiastic as you.**

 **Ella: You ready for some of the boys (;** (Aurora rolled her eyes)

 **Aurora: You know this year I'm going to be too busy for boys. I have to study, do cheerleading, choir, school council, help around at home and spend time with you and Snow. Boys just don't fit into the picture**

 **Ella: Whatever you say, anyway see you at school.**

Ella was one of Aurora's best friends, her full name was Cinderella, along with Snow. They had all known each other since the 2nd grade.

Aurora made her way downstairs to see her three aunts getting breakfast ready. "Morning dear," Aunt Fauna greeted her niece, placing down a stack of pancakes. Aurora lived with her Aunts, as her parents travelled a lot and they both decided they wanted Aurora to have a stable life so instead of her going with them, they made her move in with her aunts. Of course, she loved her aunts dearly, but she did miss her parents as she only got to see them once every three months. But that's always better than nothing.

"So Aurora, junior year!" Aunt Merryweather exclaimed. "Are you excited?"

"Well it's school, but I'm excited to see my friends and of course choir is always fun and drama club," Aurora replied.

Aurora finished her breakfast, then excused herself to get ready. She had a quick shower and washed her long blonde hair. She then did her hair and makeup, which of course isn't too much otherwise she'd be breaking the school code. Aurora put on her uniform and looked at herself in the mirror, she brushed down her blue plaid skirt and straightened her tie. 'Another year at Dreamers High…' she sighed then looked down at her watch and gasped.

Aurora remembered that she had to get to school early as Mr Zeus wanted to her to show around a new student. She quickly grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs, and made her way to the front door, kissing all three of her aunt's cheeks.

The walk to school was nice, luckily it was a sunny day, with the birds chirping and everything. It was kind of fairytale like. Aurora finally made it to school and made her way to the principal's office. She knocked on the door and heard a faint, "Come in." She opened the door to see Mr Zeus and a boy with light brown hair who looked around her age maybe a year or two older.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"Of course not, Aurora this is the new student, Phillip Anderson," Mr Zeus replied. "He's a senior and usually I would get a senior to show him around but you are one of the best students at this school."

Aurora blushed slightly at the praise she was receiving.

"I'm not that great," She replied her modesty getting the best of her.

"Of course you are." Mr Zeus smiled. "President of the school council, part of the school events committee, part of the cheerleading team and a high achiever in academics. You underestimate yourself."

"Well thank you sir, but I fear we've gone off topic." Aurora took the spotlight off herself. "This is about Phillip."

The boy flashed her a smile and she couldn't help but melt at the sight of his gorgeous brown eyes and perfect smile. _'Snap out of it Aurora!_ ' She silently scolded herself. She held her hand out for him to take.

"Hi, I'm Aurora as you've heard" She smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you." He replied.

Mr Zeus then explained everything else he needed to tell Phillip and then sent the two off for Aurora to show him around.

"So you have English with Mr Cogsworth first, that's in room 204," She explained. "Which is here. Here's my number if you need help with anything else or you just get lost." Aurora handed him a piece of paper. Her cheeks blushed slightly as their fingers touched.

"Thanks for showing me around," Phillip thanked her.

"Please, I'm just being a kind human being. Anyway, I hope you have a great first day, I'll see you around."

Phillip smiled at her and she turned away smiling slightly. She kept smiling and walking until somebody grabbed her arm and she turned around to see Cinderella and Snow. They were giggling and smiling like idiots.

"What's up with you guys?" Aurora asked confused.

"What happened to 'I don't have time for boys this year'" Cinderella mocked.

"What do you mean?" Aurora replied.

"You know what we're talking about," Snow told her. "That cutie you were just with."

'Oh, they were talking about Phillip!' Aurora realised.

"Oh you mean Phillip, he's just the new student Mr Zeus wanted me to show around," She told them, her cheeks slightly pink.

"He's just the new kid huh? Come on Aurora, we could see the way you were looking at him!" Snow exclaimed. "It was your, 'You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen face'."

"Fine I'll admit he is pretty cute," the two smiled at each other. "But I don't like him and even if I did it wouldn't matter because like I said, I just don't have time for boys at the moment."

"Whatever you say, Rosie darling," Cinderella teased.

Aurora just rolled her eyes and linked her arms with her two hopeless best friends. "Come on we'll be late for class."

"I can't wait to start planning for homecoming this year!" Cinderella exclaimed.

"Well we have our first planning meeting for the school events committee on Thursday," Aurora explained.

"Have we got a theme yet?" Snow asked.

"Not yet, we're going to brainstorm some ideas and then have a vote."

The three girls sat at their usual lunch table, enjoying the break from their classes.

"So Ella, Charles was totally looking at you during History," Snow teased.

"Please, why would he look at me. I'm just Anastasia and Drizella's boring stepsister."

"Ella, you are so much more than those horrible girl's step-sister." Aurora comforted her friend.

"If anything they're probably just jealous of you."

"I suppose," Cinderella replied. "But either way, summer was horrible. You know if they wanted a maid they could have just hired one."

"Don't worry Ella, just two more years and you can leave that wretched place," Snow reassured Cinderella.

Aurora looked over to the other side of the cafeteria and saw Phillip talking to a blonde girl who looked like she was a freshman. She wondered who she was, not that she cared of course, she was just a naturally curious person. Phillip seemed to notice Aurora staring and smiled and waved at her. Aurora blushed at being caught and waved back.

When she looked back at her two friends, she could see the two smirks on their faces.

"Don't even start," Aurora told them.

"What do you mean? We weren't going to say anything," Snow said innocently.

It was the end of the day and Aurora was exhausted. She sighed as she walked home from school, thinking about all the homework she had and it was only the first day. She finally reached the little home she shared with her aunts.

She walked inside and greeted her aunts and went up to her room. She put her bag down and moved over to her bed to sit. Her mind wandered to over to Phillip. She couldn't seem to get him out of her head all day. There was something about him that made Aurora's heart want to melt into a giant puddle of goo.

Aurora had promised herself that she wasn't going to date this year. She didn't have the time with all the stuff she had going on. Or at least that's what she's convinced herself is the reason. She went through a rough break up early in the summer and it shook her up a lot.

In her sophomore year, she had got together with a senior, John Smith. He had asked her on a date when she was studying in the library. Aurora, of course, was ecstatic. A senior had just asked her out, so of course, she said yes. At the start of their relationship, everything was fantastic, it was the honeymoon phase. But after the first four months, John had begun to be slightly distant. But Aurora just passed it off as the stress of senior year, nothing more.

Then after the school year had finished and John had graduated, he became even more distant and was acting weird. Even then Aurora tried to pass it off as him just preparing to make the adjustments of high school to college. But deep down she knew it wasn't that. One night she just decided to just go over to his house and find out what was going on with him.

She definitely found out what was going on with him, just sometimes she wished she hadn't found out the way she had. When she arrived at his house, she walked up his driveway and saw through the back window of his car, him making out with some girl and she knew it wasn't going to just be making out for long. Aurora ran home with a tear stained face and a broken heart.

The next day she broke up with him and cried all the way home. Cinderella and Snow came over and they had a rom-com marathon with junk food and several tissues.

Aurora wasn't sure she could go through the whole thing again with someone else, so she promised herself she wasn't going to date anymore. Or at least for a while.

But she didn't know how long she was going to be able to hold onto that promise with Phillip Anderson around.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review. If you have any ideas or questions you can PM me. Bye, Kisses xxx**


End file.
